speak up: just listen sequal
by agalandadog
Summary: read the title owen and annabelle are dating and he has some news. rated t cause i wrote like 2 years ago so i sort of forget but i think
1. Chapter 1

IMPORTANT you won't understand this unless you read the book Just Listen by Sarah Dessen . All chartacers are owened by Sarah Dessen. Oh and just in case you haven't read it Owen is Annabell's boyfriend and Whittney and Kirsten are her sisters.

It was Thanksgiving and Owen was spending it with me and my family . We had just finished the dinner my sister Whittney had made and we were all suffed. We were at that point where you just socialize . My other sister Kistern came from NewYork to visit, and she kept smilng at Owen so I gave her the " back off my man look" , and hoped she would get the idea . Me and Owen were sitting on the couch suggling. Then suddenly he got down on his knees. I flet a huge grin spread across my entire face as he said the words every girl hopes one day to hear.

" Annabell , you are what every man wishes he could have , smart , smokin hot , caring and loyal . I'm lucky to be as much as I am to you , but one day I just wanted more . Now all I can really , turelly think about is you . I want to start a family with you , I want to be more than boyfriend and girl friend . I want you to be my wife . I guess what I'm trying to ask is Annabell , will you make me the happyist man in the universe and give me the pleasure of being my wife ,will you marry me . ", Owen said , with so much emociton I couldn't refuse even if I wanted to. I was breathless for what seemed like hours on end but was really only a few seconds . Owen , I started to say , but I froze up at o . Instead I found myself saying the words I never imagined coming out of my mouth at 18

" yes Owen . yes yes I will , I will ." I said jumping up and down franticly , till he stopped me and started kissing me . I didn't stop him , mainly because I knew he was enjoying it just as much as I was , which was a whole lot.

" Get a room !", said Whittney , as she packed up all the leftovers. But you could tell she was happy for us , she just had a pretty weird way of showing it.

" Looks like we have one more thing to be thankful for " , Kirstin said , smiling what had to be the greatest smile in the world .

" I'll toast to that " , Owen said

" I second that notoin " I said , clearly bubbley with glee . All of the glasses then clanked together as we all said " a toast to Owen and Annabell." I knew right then that everything was perfect.

CHAPTER 2

" Owen I already told you I want a small wedding", I said browing trough the bridal fair.

" But I want to invite the entire school " he said in a play whiny voice

" I said n" , I said stopping midsentace to pick the perfect vail.

" Sheesh Annabell you know I was only ..." I stopped him putting my finger up while saying

Shhhhhhhh! Owen I'm maveling at this perfect vail , don't you think this will go perfect with the dress .

" Umm , you didn't let me see the dress" Owen mummered

" I wasn't talking to you , I was however talking to Kirsten on her video phone , which reminds me you still haven't watched that beyonce video " I say giving Owen that uggh look , " go look for a tux and send me pics of them on you ok " . Then I gave him a peck on the lips and he was off to find tuxs ... wherever they are .


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3 Owen's POV

I turefuly don't see why you need me to come . I mean you won't even let me see the dress without you in it, I complained to Annabell , the moring of the county bridal fair.

" thanx for being honest but you still have to go so you can get a tux." Annabell replyed. Sadly , her reason was good engough for my mom to force me out the door. We drove to the fair listening to techno , which I knew she hated . I could see the annoyed look on her face .

"my car, my music " I said , satified , for now .

We arrived at the bridal fair around 10 , so I figured in about half an hour it would be time to find a tux . I was right . She was talking to her sister when she saw the perfect vail or so she claimed . Then she shooed me away and told me to find a tux . I could have sworn I heard her scearm as soon as I left about the price , but it could have been my indaim tunes. I found my way through the crowd of brides to be untill I fanilly found a booth that sold tuxs . I choose a slender , White tux with a red waist band . And it only cost $50 and that's including tax ! After I bought my tux , my stomach started growling . What I'd give for waffles and bacon right know . I sighed as I made my way to a bench and sat down, waiting for Annabell . While I was waiting I was thinking of a honeymoon in veagas . Hey you know what they say , what happens in veagas , stays in veagas. Agh stupid hormones . Besides I'm more worried about the inlaws . But one thought really starts to annoy me . Will dad even bother to show up to your wedding or is his lazy ass too good for me now. Calm down , I ordered my self . R & r I could hear my sister saying. Repharse and redrict . I remebered when my lips first touched Annabell , it was in a carwash . It's not very romantic , but she made the move on me


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3 Owens pov

Uggh . Soon I'm going to burst from not haveing much needed sex. I run find Annabell , just my luck she's at the car. I sweep her off her feet and franticly start kissing her as I fumble with the keys . I'm afraid that if I stop I might hurt someone . I knew I should have never thought about dad. I somehow manage to get both of us in the car , without letting go of her. I roll us to the back , and try to unbutton her shirt , then she pushes away and slaps me . I freeze up in shock .

" Owen Owen , OMG r u okay , I'm so sorry you were just and I was ..." Annabell said . Then just to shut her up I kissed her scrach that I french kissed her . And this time she was part of the actoin untill she asked if I was Hungry . I said yes , so she suggested we get waffles and bacon . Yes , I thought to myself fanilly we get to eat . When we got to the waffle house I order 10 waffles and 5 pecies of bacon while annabell only ate 3 of each . When we finished she asked what I wanted to do . Your chocie I replyed.

Chapter 4 annabells point of veiw

"how about some movies and popcorn " I said

"what type of movies " he asked

Horror, we both repyed

About halfway through the movie I realized that I longed for him, not just his upper parts , but all of him.

I could feel him getting harder . I exqused myself and checked the day we had set for the wedding , but we hadn't booked anything or sent invetatoins out. 2 months left ! I can't wait that long I thought to myself.

"Owen the new weddings at the end of next week , time to make invetatoins !" I said as I got a whole box of greeting cards out of a huge pink box that my mom has had for years

" the church is booked " he said. Good I repiled as I checked Wattpad .

" I gotta go luv u " he said as he gave me one of the best pecks ever. Wait o yelled , mail these I said shoving the pile into his arms. His hot arms. Stupid hormones ! I wanted so bad to suduce him.


End file.
